


My First Ride (Tony x Reader x Loki) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Multi, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Ride (Tony x Reader x Loki) Humor

 

    "Will it fit?" _  
_  
    "It might be too big for you-"

_"_ What do you  _mean_  'it might be too big'? Isn't it supposed to eventually adjust? _"  
_  
    "-or you might run tight, you know."

_"_ No. I  _don't_  know. I've never done this before. So be gentle."

    "I'm being as  _gentle_  as I can, sis. I just, _really_ , don't want to hurt you."

    "Then don't. I trust you."

    "Well, I don't."

    "No one asked you, Reindeer Games."

    "Don't listen to him, Loki. I asked you to join us."

    "I'm surprised he agreed."

     "Of course I'd agree to overseeing this. I wouldn't want her damaged."

    "Are you insinuating something? Cause lookie here, buddy. You're even lucky I'm allowing you to date my sister."

    "I wasn't _aware_ she needed your perm-

    "GUYS! I'm nervous enough as it is! Could you please not fight while Tony's trying to take me for my first ride?"

    A sigh escaped Loki while he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Tony gave his younger sister, _____, one of those secret -endearing- smiles of his. "Of course, sweet cheeks," Tony murmured before kissing _____'s forehead and sliding shut her very own Iron Maiden helm... Because Rock runs in the family. 

    An excited giggle escaped _____ as she called for J.A.R.V.I.S., making sure the A.I. was with her before she zoomed out of the place at full speed. A loud and booming crash ensued as the wall broke. Both men yelled after her as she swiveled and looped in and out of the building before trying stabilizing herself. Tony had already summoned his own suit and was on his way to her before black and gold zipped right past him. 

    A whoop and cheer came from the intercom. 

     _"This IS amazing!!!"_

Yup. Can't say he'd never been more proud of his little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is also dedicated to [DarkMatterNat](http://darkmatternat.deviantart.com), whom presented the idea and dialogue to me (though I changed the dialogue drastically). You guys are seriously welcome to just shoot me up with innuendos. ;D I'll make 'em come true Avengers style. lol
> 
> All rights to their respective owners. All I own is the plot.   
> 


End file.
